A so-called KARAOKE equipment is known, by which a singer is able to sing a song at a mike to the accompaniment of a music signal recorded on a compact disc or a laser disc. In this case, in order to improve stage effect, a lighting technician, while listening to a piece of music now played, usually makes control over brightness, hue or the like of a lighting apparatus in accordance with the level of a music signal or the frequency of the music signal.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional method for controlling the lighting on the basis of the level of the music signal, the frequency thereof or the like, only the lighting control is simple, so that satisfactory stage effect could not be achieved. Further, a method in which a lighting staff really manipulates a lighting apparatus requires many hands, and also, it is difficult to reproduce the lighting.